


Perpetuate

by redakara



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Other, True Love, kris is nonbinaryer than i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redakara/pseuds/redakara
Summary: Kris didn't think they'd fall in love. Until now.
Relationships: Kris/Moss (Deltarune)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Perpetuate

**Author's Note:**

> this goes out to you, karl

When Susie had freed both Kris and Ralsei from the prison, Ralsei had urged Kris along. Their adventure needed to continue, after all. But they let out a small sigh and shooed both Ralsei and Susie away for a moment alone. Ralsei thought for a moment, before leaving with Susie, who stomped away. He was concerned for the other, who had found peace beside the cracked wall. But he decided it would be better to leave them alone.

They sat quietly, breathing in musty, dusty air from the cold cell. The shackles around their wrists were chilled, making them shiver with a small sense of pain. Maybe they should have lead Ralsei and Susie around instead. But they had already built up determination that they wanted and needed to do what they were planning to do next. Getting up from their hunching sitting position, they let the crumbly wall crumble more as they stood up, confining themself to a certain corner of the prison cell.

It was nothing more than a chunk of moss that had grown wild in the unkempt cells. Honestly, the King(s?) should have done a better job keeping this place clean. The entire place smelled of stale dust and mystery meat from the school cafeteria. But Kris didn't mind the moss. In fact, they loved the moss. They loved the moss since they laid eyes on it- when Ralsei had asked them to look around for a place to escape, the moss was their escape from the world in all of its elegant, green-colored beauty. But they couldn't make a move on it while Ralsei was there- and even now, their nerves got to them.

The green coloring showed exactly what they had done while Ralsei was there- they had to keep their inhibitions in check if someone were to walk by. But they had already lost control the second they chose to stay behind.

"Moss-chan." Kris said firmly. "I love you." They confessed, a small blush blooming behind their bangs that shadowed their face. But the moss didn't respond, for it was moss (and Kris had already eaten off its face).

Their eyes shifted around. They heard no footsteps, saw nothing but the corridor in which Ralsei and Susie had left in. So quickly, before that could change, they made an impulsive decision. They tore the moss off of the ground, trying to be careful to not tear the beautiful frame. They could already imagine it telling them to be gentle....but they tore away the thought. It would be too embarrassing to get flustered alone in a jail cell for seemingly no reason. It came off easily, not firmly attached to the cement ground. And they basked in the ensuing joy for a moment, knowing that Moss-chan could now be theirs forever. But first, they had to leave this prison cell.

With quick movements, they stuffed the moss into their inventory, letting out an exhale of relief. And with a small smile on their usually blank face, they raced out of the prison cell in the hopes of finding their team.

BONUS:

"Kris, you have one inventory space left, right? We should probably buy something from Seam. This fight will be hard." Ralsei suggested. He was always proactive.

Kris shook their head. "No inventory space."

"Did you get something new without telling us?" Ralsei asked, fiddling with the white ribbon tied around his green hat.

"....no. Nothing new."

**Author's Note:**

> if you are one of my friends, i am sorry
> 
> if you're not one of my friends, i am still sorry
> 
> lol no i'm not


End file.
